Begininngs
by jwissy
Summary: Losing everyone she ever cared about Elena decides to move to Beacon Hills leaving Damon and Stefan behind. Wanting to start over somewhere that doesn't bring her so much pain, Elena is in for a surprise for she has no idea that Beacon Hills will be the ride of her..dead life.
1. Beginning

**I'm back! I know I always disappear mid-stories, but I'm here to stay for sure this time. I recently started watching The Vampire Diaries and I'm so excited to share this Teen Wolf and TVD cross over with you guys.**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm a vampire. Ever since I met Stefan my whole world has been turned upside down. Losing my parents was devastating, but losing Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and my biological parents broke my heart into a million little pieces. I want to shut it off. I'm going to shut it off. There's nothing for me in Mystic Falls anymore. _

"I know moving to Beacon Hills seems extreme, Damon, but there's nothing here for me," _I didn't want to hurt Damon, I really didn't. I love him, but being with him consumes me and makes me go crazy. I need to forget the pain._

"You can't do this, Elena. You're only thinking of yourself. I know that what you're going through is killing you, but you need to let me help you. Please, let me help you. I love you, please, please don't leave me."

_I love him, I do. I don't want to hurt him, but I need to get away. I'm going to miss those icy blue eyes and that smirk of his. But it needs to be done. _

_I kissed him one last time_

"I'll be back. We promised forever, I just need time, Damon"

"Elena, no please don't lea-"

_I ran from the room before Damon could finish his sentence. I had said my goodbye's and I was ready to start a life in Beacon Hills. _

_I was stunned. I didn't even have time to react. She was gone. Elena left me. It's not going to end like this. I'm not going to wait for her to come back. If you love someone, you fight for them.. and Elena is the only good thing in my life. I'll get her back._


	2. New and Improved

**WOW. Yep, Elena left Damon. Ugh I ship them so hard but I gotta spice things up, ya know? Don't worry, if it's meant to be they'll find their way back to each other… ;)**

It's only been a couple of week since I left Mystic Falls and everything was already so different. Beacon Hills was a small town, and the people were nice I guess. I wasn't really rushing to get back to school. Going back meant having to deal with people. And ugh, talk to them. I was getting used to my own company.

What I did need was some retail therapy. I had lost everything in the fire and I needed new things. I might even start a new diary. For the new and improved hot vamp Elena. Hehe, I giggled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Stiles, I've said it over and over, I don't know what our plan is. We'll find your dad and my mom. Okay? I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, If Deucalion knew…"

"Oh right," Stiles groaned, "You're his bitch now. Great fucking great. You're off with the big bad wolves and where does that leave me? In the sideline like always."

_I couldn't believe Scott was actually going through this. I mean, really? Yeah, he's my best friend, but siding with the bad guys.. not so smart Scotty._

_I was so focused on Scott's horrible plan that I didn't notice when I bumped into this girl. _

"Oh, man I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there."

_Elena looked up. She studied him. It was something she had picked up from Damon. Make sure who you're dealing with, always._

"It's fine," Elena grinned," We're all a little clumsy sometimes"

_Whoa. Stiles thought. I mean Whoa. She was perfect. Her long wavy brown hair and those eyes. There was something else but he couldn't quite tell what it was. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke._

"Um, I'm Elena."

"Right, sorry, sorry. Stiles. You're new aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Well, small town, we usually don't get a lot of visitors."

_Elena decided she wanted this guy as her friend. Not just a human blood bag. He seemed nice enough and well, why not? New town, new friends…right?_

"Righttt, well I have to go, but I star school on Monday, so maybe I'll see you there?"

"I'll look for you"

And just like that she was gone.

_What the.. Had that just happened? _

**OMG OKAY. I'm excited. I can't wait to play around with these two characters. Stilelena? Hehe. I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know! **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**If you're wondering which season of Teen Wolf I'm referring to it's the most recent one where Scott gives himself up to Deucalion. I'm starting from there and putting a twist on things. **


	3. High School

**-ELENA'S POV-**

I wasn't exactly thrilled about having to go through senior year again, but I know people would start to ask questions. So, that's where I found myself now. Monday morning at Beacon Hills High and I was compelling my counselor to give me a class schedule.

I was wearing my favorite pair of black Levi skinny jeans and a mint sweatshirt with my black high-top converse. With my new schedule in my hands I walked out of the office towards my locker.

I put all of my textbooks inside and only grabbed the English one for my first class. I felt my phone vibrate from inside my bag and saw it was a message from Damon. _Sigh._ I unlocked my phone and read the message.

_I know you're in Beacon Hills. B careful. There has been a lot of rumors about werewolves. Please, take care of yourself. _

I felt my heart sink a little. I couldn't lie to myself. I did miss him, but being away from him right now was best. And now that I know what secret this town was hiding I now had something to focus on. Finding the werewolves and killing them before they find me. I had grown fond of this little town and I wasn't about to let some. _Dogs.._ ruin my chance of staying here.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice this guy walking towards me until he bumped right into me making my books and phone fall out of my arms.

"Damn it," I said as I bent down to pick up my things. The guy did the exact same thing at the same time and instead we ended up head butting each other. "Oww," I said rubbing my head. I looked up to see the guy doing the same thing with an embarrassed smile on his face. He stood up and offered me his hand.

I took it and he said, "I'm really sorry about that. I'm Scott."

"No problem, Scott. It happens," I laughed "I'm Elena Gilbert. I just moved here actually."

"Well, Elena, welcome to Beacon Hills," he said, "I'll walk you to your next class."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him. He was cute. There was something about him that was off, though. It wasn't something..evil, but I still felt this weird vibe and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We talked until we got to my class.

"Look, I gotta run," Scott said, "But it was really cool meeting you. I'll see you around hopefully."

"For sure," I replied and waved bye at him.

My first two classes took forever. The people were lame and my teachers were rude. It was finally time for lunch and I couldn't decide whether to go in the cafeteria or go outside and find a _real _meal. I went to the cafeteria since it was my first day I might as well. I walked towards the line and I could feel people staring at me. I concentrated and started to listen in to their conversations. "Is she new? I've never seen her before. She's hot." But then one conversation sparked my interest.

"Her name is Elena. She's new." I recognized the voice. It was they who walked me to class, Scott

"I met her at the mall last weekend," said another voice. Hm, that must be Stiles.

"Well, I don't like her. I feel like there's something of about her," a girl spoke. How interesting I didn't know this girl and she already looked at me as a threat.

"Allison, you don't even know her," said Scott.

That's when I stopped listening and stepped out of the lunch line. So this girls name was Allison. I made a mental note to look into her. I was about to leave the cafeteria when I heard my name I turned my head and saw it was Scott waving me over to the table.

"Elena! Come here!" Scott said

I walked towards them and took the seat next to Stiles. I felt the mood change almost instantly. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. I looked up and there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting across from me. She was the only other girl there, so I'm guessing this was Allison. Not breaking eye contact I introduced myself to her.

"I'm Elena," I said faking a smile.

"Allison. What brings you to Beacon Hills, Elena?"

"It's a little personal actually."

"Oh, cmon," She insisted.

"Well, if you must know. My parents died in a car crash and a year later my Aunt died who has my legal guardian and a couple of months late, my brother died. I have no other family members and since I'm 18 I'm now on my own."

I watched as the grin disappeared from her face.

"I'm so..sorry." She replied obviously embarrassed that she had pushed me to share why I was here. I didn't mind. This was exactly what I wanted. To make her feel uncomfortable. Stiles and Scott both looked at me and said I'm sorry.

"It's fine," I replied, "I should probably go and look for my next class anyways. It was nice meeting you Allison." I walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria. I didn't bother going to my next class. I made my way to the school parking lot and got into my black Camaro and speeded away from school. It was time for me to dig some dirt on my fellow peers.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you guys like! What will happen with Allison and Elena? And Stiles and Scott? Hehe. Review and comment and let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Know your Frenemy

**-ALLISON'S POV-**

I knew I had crossed a line when I pushed the new girl, Elena, to tell us why she moved here, but I still had a bad feeling about her. As much as I tried to forget it about it was still engraved in my mind.

"Way to go Allison," Stiles said interrupting my thoughts. "You made her leave. What's up with you?"

"I'm not sure. Look, guys," I said looking at Scott and Stiles. "There's something off about her. I can feel it, okay? I just need to find out what"

"I know what's wrong." Scott said.

"Really, you do?" I asked getting closer to him eager to find out.

"Yeah, you're overreacting over nothing."

"I'm going to have to agree with Scotty on this. Sorry Allison." Stiles said.

I should have known Scott was just going to make a stupid remark like that. I was going to prove to the guys that something was going on.

**-ELENA'S POV-**

It was amazing what you could accomplish when you were pretty and flirted a bit. I mean, this guy in the school office basically handed me over Allison, Scott, and Stiles' files as soon as I flipped my hair at him. I didn't even have to compel him. Now that's talent.

I had rented out a small apartment and that's where I was now. Sipping on some coffee and browsing through Allison's file. Nothing. There was nothing worth reading in this. All I found out was her father's name Chris Argent. Her mom Victoria Argent passed away a while ago. Blah blah blah. Stiles' file didn't say much either. But I did find out his dad was the town's sheriff. That information will definitely come in handy. And then there was Scott McCall. His mom was a nurse and there was nothing about his dad. Weird.

Damon was always really good at digging up dirt on people. Why not ask him for help? I mean, it couldn't hurt. I unlocked my IPhone and sent him a quick text.

'I need a favor.'

Almost instantly I got a text back.

'?'

'I'm in Beacon Hills. Meet me tomorrow in the small coffee shop.'

'See you tomorrow then.'

I sighed. I mean I could always compel them to tell me everything about them. But, playing detective was just way more fun. A small giggle escaped my lips. Nothing I could do now, so I made my way to bed and hoped tomorrow would be more eventful.

**-DAMON'S POV-**

Ever since Stefan left Mystic Falls to do whatever things have been so..boring. I hate to admit, but I almost kind of missed him just a little bit. So, of course I agreed to help Elena when she texted me. I mean, this was my chance to get her back. To make her realize the mistake she had made when she left me. I poured myself drink after drink. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

**-ELENA'S POV-**

Waking up was usually a struggle for me, but I was too excited for what today was going to bring. I got out of bed and got in the shower. The drops of water felt great on my skin. I walked out, towel wrapped around my body, and looked for something to wear. Deciding on some black skinny jeans, my favorite blue button up, and my white converse I went to the kitchen and made myself some coffee with just a hint of blood, delicious.

It was a Sunday meaning no school so all I had to do was meet Damon at the coffee shop. I hopped in my car and drove over there. I walked in and the first person I saw was Scott. Seeing as how Damon still wasn't here I walked over to him to make conversation.

"Hey, Scotty," I said and took the seat beside him. "What are you up to?"

"Stella,'" He replied with a smile. "I'm just hanging out. I'm waiting for some friends actually. You wanna join us?"

"I'd love to, but I'm meeting a friend too. And he just walked in." I looked up towards the door and there he was. I turned back to Scott. "I'll catch you later, yeah? Have fun."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

Damon had already taken seat in one of the booths so I sat down across from him.

"So, Stella. What do you need my help for?" He asked.

"I need to find stuff out about that guy I was just talking to. Scott Mccall. Then there's his best friend Stiles Stilenski and Allison Argent. I found out the basics, but I need you to go deeper. Small towns always have their secrets."

"And don't we know it," Damon replied laughing. "Alright. I'm going to do some digging. I'll call you if I find anything out."

"I'll be waiting," I smirked at Damon as he got up and left.

I was about to leave too when I saw Scott with his friends. There was Stiles', Allison, but who was the redhead? Guess I was hanging out with them after all.

"Hey, guys," I said walking towards them. "Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all," Stiles said, "Sit down" he said motioning to the chair beside him.

"So. What are you guys up to today?"

They all looked at each other with these looks like they didn't want to tell me, but then Allison spoke up.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out. You?"

"I was supposed to meet a friend, but he had to leave early." I lied.

"There's actually this party tonight by the woods," said the redhead, "You should come. There always fun."

"I'll definitely be there," I grinned, "See you guys then." I stood up and walked out of the café. Guess Damon and I were going to party tonight.

**Hiyaaa. So, I know this chapter wasn't as interesting, but the next one will be ;) I thought I'd bring Damon back I just missed him too much. Sigh. SO. What do you think is going to happen at this party? Favorite, follow, review! I love reading the comments you guys leave me. It makes me happy and I love hearing what you guys want to see in the story. Alright, well enjoy. Bye lovelies.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying reading Beginnings as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I love reading the reviews you guys leave, so keep those coming. I just wanted to write this little authors note to let you guys know about my new story. It's called Stella Salvatore. I'm not giving up on Beginnings, but I just thought it would be fun to have another story up! Check it out and review! Again, thank you for reading Beginnings. Much love, jwissy.


	6. Woof

I was at home looking through my closet for something to wear to the party tonight. I hadn't heard about Damon since the café earlier, but I figured I'd just meet him there. I decided on black skinny jeans (like always), with a black halter top and my knee high boots. My hair was already naturally wavy, so I left it like that. I applied some makeup and then got dressed. I checked myself out one last time, and then made my way to the party.

I could feel the beat of the music all throughout my body. Every time I walked, boom boom boom. I grabbed myself a drink and bobbed my head to the music, casually looking around for Damon. Instead I bumped into the redhead.

"Elena! You made it. C'mon let's go get the others," She said and dragged me by the arm before I could protest.

We made our way around all of the drunken teens and were now with Scott, Allison and Stiles. Scott and Stiles greeted me with hugs, but Allison kept her distance.

"I'm Lydia, by the way," said the redhead. "I kind of forgot to tell you."

"No worries." I said giving her a smile.

"So," said Scott, "Beacon Hills knows how to throw parties, huh?"

I smirked. "I've thrown better."

I looked to my right and saw Damon and excused myself from the group. Before I could even open my mouth Damon dragged me deeper into the woods. "What the hell, Damon?"

He glared at me. "Did you know that Scott guy you've been talking to is a werewolf? And the Allison girl? Her and her father _hunt_ the supernatural, Elena. That means you, us."

"Well, this is fun," I said. "Things just got very interesting. Well, Damon thanks for your help. I'll be seeing you around."

He grabbed me and spun me around. "That's it? I'm just your little detective now?"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. I don't know what Damon expected from me. I had moved away for a reason. I know I was at fault for asking him for help, but it doesn't matter now. He needed to move on. I'm not what he needs.

"That you still love me. That you're not just using me." He said. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I grabbed his head into my hands and caressed his cheek. I looked into his eyes, "I don't love you, Damon."

"You really are just like Katherine. Pathetic." And with that Damon disappeared into the darkness.

I walked back towards the party and didn't bother looking for Scott or any of them. I couldn't let them find out I was a vampire. One bite from Scott and I'd be dead and it's not doubt that Allison would try to kill me the moment she found out what I was. So, I just had to kill them first. I had the upper hand since Scott could only turn on full moons and Allison was just a human.

I suddenly heard yelling from a distance. I stopped walking and concentrated harder. It was Stiles and two other guys. I walked towards the yelling, but kept my distance. I saw Stiles having a heated argument with two guys, twins actually. And then the twins face changed. That's impossible. The full moon isn't for another week. But I couldn't deny what was right in front of my eyes.

The twins had yellow eyes and fur around their face. Their nails turned into claws and they each let out a low growl. They were going to attack Stiles. I couldn't let that happen. He had been nothing but nice to me. I ran vampire speed in front of Stiles and held him behind me.

"Elena, you need to get out of here." He said his voice shaking.

"No. Stiles, you need to run_, now._"

"Elena they're we-" I didn't let him finish. I turned to him and my eyes were bloodshot red and my fangs were out. "I said RUN." Stiles hesitated but then sprinted away. He was scared of me.

I turned to face the twins but one of them grabbed me and threw me onto a tree. I stood up and taunted him. "That's all you got?" The other twin came at me but I jumped at the last minute and kicked him in the chest making him fall backwards. I turned towards the other and punched him straight in the jaw catching him by surprise. I know I didn't stand a chance between them. They were stronger and werewolves. I zoned out for a second and that's all it took for one of the twins to pick me up and throw me onto the ground. I hit my head pretty hard and once I opened my eyes I saw the twins looking down at me. This is it, I thought. They're going to kill me. But before they could do anything else Scott came out of nowhere along with another guy who was also a werewolf.

"Leave," Scott and the other guy growled at the twins.

The twins looked at me and smirked. "This isn't over."

The last thing I saw was Scott hovering over me and then I blacked out.

I woke up and I was on a bed and Scott, Stiles and the other guy from the woods were sitting to the side. My body was burning and my mouth was dry. I felt like a million stakes were being thrown at my body.

"How did I get here?" I asked. My voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.

"We brought you here," said Scott. "Why were you fighting the twins, Elena? They could've killed you. You're a human."

I let out a small laugh. "That's where you're wrong, Scotty. Tell them, Stiles. Tell them what I am." Stiles said nothing, he just stood there. Obviously not sure if what he had seen was real. I looked at Scott. "They were going to attack Stiles. I had to do something."

"But you're only human," the blonde guy said.

"Actually, I'm a vampire."

I looked at their confused looks.

"Vampire?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I said.

"But how?" asked Stiles

"How are your friends werewolves?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright. We can talk about this later, but it looks like one of the twins bit you," said the blonde guy as he walked towards me and grabbed my arm, "Let's disinfect that."

I looked down and saw the bite. I chuckled. Well that explains a lot.

I looked up and the blonde guy and asked for his name.

"Isaac." He replied.

"Well, Isaac. There's no need for you to disinfect the bite."

"Why? It'll help it heal." He said looking at me and then at Scott and Stiles. Confusion was written all over their faces.

"I'm afraid not," I laughed and started coughing. Next thing I knew I was coughing up blood. I wiped it off on a towel Stiles gave me and kept talking.

"You see, Isaac. The problem here is that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire." That was the last thing I said before I fell back into unconsciousness.


	7. Last Resort

-SCOTTS POV-

I sighed. 2 hours had passed and Elena was still unconsciousness. We were all on edge hoping she would wake up soon. Especially since she said a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. Damn, vampires. I still couldn't believe it to be honest. I knew I shouldn't be this surprised considering what I am and everything that has happened so far. I buried my face into my hands and looked at Elena. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't let her die. I watched as Issac leaned down and pressed his hand to Elena's forehead.

"She's burning up," he said. "That can't be a good sign. There has to be a cure."

"And what if there isn't?" Stiles piped up. "This is all my fault, oh man. She's like this because she saved me." He ran his hands through his hair.

"We can't think like that," I spoke up. "We're not going to let anything happen to her, okay? We will find a cure." Determination filled my voice as I talked. I knew right then that I would do anything to save her.

-ELENA'S POV-

I slowly opened my eyes and pain consumed my body. I tried to stand but two hands gently pushed me back onto bed.

"You need to rest," Stiles said. "Scott and Isaac are out looking for a cure." I could sense the guilt behind his words. He blamed himself.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to help," I said.

"But you wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't provoked them!"

"Shh," I said. "I don't blame you, Stiles. I just thought that when I died I would go out with a bang." I laughed or at least tried. It hurt too much and I knew that I only had a couple of hours until I died. I closed my eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness.

-SCOTT'S POV-

"Do you really think we'll find something in time?" Isaac asked interrupting my train of thought. We had been looking for a cure for Elena for hours now and we had nothing. Our only hope was that Deaton knew something.

"I hope so," I replied. "We have to try until the very last minute." I turned to look at Isaac as he gave me a grim smile. He didn't think we would find a cure, but I couldn't give up.

We found Deaton in his office looking over some papers. He looked up as we walked in and greeted us both with a smile.

"We need your help," I said. We had no time to spare and it was crucial that I got the point of our visit quickly.

"Go on," Deaton replied.

"Our friend, she's uh, a vampire. One of the twins bit her and she said that a wolf bite is fatal to vampires. There has to be a cure. You have to know of a cure, Deaton."

Isaac and I watched as Deaton stood up and walked to a shelf grabbing a book. It was old and dusty and it looked like it had not been used in years. Deaton flipped to a page of the book and gave it to me.

"I don't..understand," I said.

Deaton pointed to a drawing in the book. "Here," he said. "This is the tale of the hybrid. His blood is the only known cure for a werewolf bite. You get the blood, and your friend lives."

"Hybrid?" Isaac asked. "What does that mean?"

"This man is half werewolf and half vampire. You find him and you'll have your cure. But be warned that this hybrid does not play games. He will not hesitate to kill you. If you are successful in finding him, know that his blood will come at a very high price," Deaton said.

"Where do we find him?" I asked.

"Your friend will know. Now, I'm sure you guys only have a couple of hours left, so you better hurry."

-ELENA'S POV-

I woke up just as Isaac and Scott were walking in the room. "And here I thought you guys were going to leave me to die alone!" I croaked.

"You lied to us," Scott said. Not even acknowledging what I said.

"What are you taking about?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"You said there was no cure!" Isaac yelled.

"We know that the hybrids blood is the cure, Elena." Scott said glaring at me.

"I only lied because I was protecting you. Going to him for help is a suicide mission and I will not let you do it," I said. "You guys do not know Klaus. He will try to kill you or try to make a deal with you guys that will end up horribly. I have seen it happen before and I refuse to let it happen again."

I almost forget Stiles was in the room until he started talking.

"And what about you? We're just supposed to let you die? No, no way, Elena. You can't make that choice."

"Stiles is right," Scott said. "We're going to look for Klaus and you have no say in it."

"You dying is not an option," Isaac said.

"Im not telling you where he is," I said.

"I will not let you guys risk your life for me." I was their only connection to finding Klaus, so I ran away from them.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Even at the state I'm in I was still faster than them and by the time they found me, I would be dead.

I know I haven't updated this in a while, and I apologize! I've had major writers block. I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but I felt bad that I had not updated in forever. I'm sorry! I know it's not long and not one of my best chapters, but I promise to make it up to you guys on the next update.


	8. Oops

**-ELENA'S POV-**

"**Welcome to Mystic Falls**" the sign above me read. I couldn't think clearly and my vision was blurry, but I somehow managed to walk to my old house. No one in the town had even bothered to pick up the things still remaining from the fire. Memories from when my parents were still alive flashed in front of my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," I heard my mom say. "You can't keep running away from all your problems."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I answered her. "I'm saving them, mommy. Klaus will have no mercy on them."

My mom walked up to me and flashed me one of her heartwarming smiles. How I missed those. "I know, baby. You just have to trust me on this, okay? Go to him. Go to Klaus."

**-KLAUS' POV-**

I was working on my latest masterpiece when I heard faint footsteps coming from the room across from me. I placed my brush down and walked towards the noise. In front of me was the latest doppelgänger, and she didn't look that great, at all.

"Hello there, Elena," I said. "What brings you back to Mystic Falls? I sure hope it's not the Salvatore brothers since they're both long gone."

Instead of a reply from her I received coughed up blood on my carpets. Lovely. That's when it hit me that she had been bitten. A smile spread across my face.

"Ah, so you need the cure," I said amusement dripping from my words.

"Klaus, _please_. I'll do anything," she said as she held on the wall for support. She only had a couple of hours left maybe even less.

"Nothing in life is free, my sweet doppelgänger," I said. "But I'm sure you know that already." I motioned her to walk towards me. I bit my wrist and raised it to her lips. "Get on with it now, love. We have things to do and people to kill."

**-SCOTT'S POV-**

Isaac and I searched everywhere. There was still no sign of Elena and I couldn't help but think the worst.

"She can't die," I said.

Isaac didn't even look up when he answered. "Deaton said she knew where the cure was. Maybe she went looking for it."

I groaned and sat down on my bed. Stiles was still waiting for us at his house and I was dreading telling him that we had no luck in finding Elena. He already blamed himself for all of this. But all we could really do now is wait.

**-ELENA'S POV-**

This is so wrong, I thought to myself as I drank Klaus' blood. What am I doing? I pushed myself away from Klaus. I could already feel myself gaining my strength back.

"Better?" Klaus asked.

"Like you actually care." I retorted.

"Oh, but I do. You see, I still have some of your blood left over. And I hear there is a handful of werewolves back in Beacon Hills." Klaus said with an evil smile on his face. He started walking back to his painting and I followed him.

"No. Not them, Klaus." I pleaded. I ran my hands through my hair and realized what a huge mistake coming to Klaus was.

"Oh, but why not? I'm short on hybrids. Besides, you owe me."

"I won't let you turn them." I replied.

"Of course you will. Because if you don't I'll kill every single one of them," he said as he picked up the paintbrush. "You wouldn't want to see your new friends dead, now would you?"

I shuddered at the thought of Klaus killing my new found friends.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Go back to Beacon Hills. Do whatever it was you were doing before you managed to get bit. I'll let you know when I decide to go there and fetch my wolves."

I nodded and began to walk away until Klaus' voice filled the room again.

"Don't do anything stupid, Elena. You'll regret it if you do."


	9. Welcome Back

**ELENA'S POV**

I spent my day wandering about Mystic Falls and dreading going back to Beacon Hills. I left this town for a reason, but I guess your past really does have a way of catching up to you.

I thought of Scott, and Stiles. How they had both grown on me in the short amount of time I knew them. Even Isaac and Lydia were on my mind. I didn't really care for their brunette friend, Allison, but the thought of Klaus coming to them made me want to throw up.

Klaus was ruthless and I couldn't bear to think that soon Scott and Isaac would be hybrids. Sired to Klaus for eternity. They didn't deserve that. There were so many things running through my mind and it was inevitable when I started to think about Damon and Stefan. A part of me was glad that they had nothing to do with this. They didn't need any more Elena drama in their life.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I sped back to Beacon Hills not bothering to look back.

Wednesday. How long had I been gone? Hours? Was it a full day? I shook my head as I walked in to the school. Wednesday. Today is Wednesday. I don't know why I felt so disoriented. Maybe it was the after effects of almost dying. _It doesn't matter_. I said to myself. I have to find everyone and let them know I'm okay.

As if on cue, I walked straight into Scott as we were both turning a corner. He looked at me for a second and his eyes widened. As if he didn't believe I was actually alive.

"Elena? Oh my god. You're okay?" he asked engulfing me in a bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and just enjoyed the moment. "Yep." I said looking up at him and untangling myself from his grip. "You can't get rid of me that easily, wolf boy."

He looked at me and gave me one of his serious stares. "Elena, what happened after you ran away?"

Should I tell him? About the deal with Klaus? _No, Elena, are you insane?_

"Nothing. Nothing happened, Scott. I'm fine," I said in a hushed voice. "Let's go tell the others. I'm sure Stiles will be happy to see me." I said.

We navigated our way through the halls filled with other teenagers and made our way to the cafeteria where we saw Isaac and Stiles. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. My name came up a couple of times and Deucalian, whoever that was.

"We need to find them," said Stiles as we neared the table.

"Find who?" I asked hands on my hips and flashing them a smile.

It took them a couple of seconds for it to register that I was standing right in front of them. It was kind of cute how Stiles spazzed out and almost tripped trying to get out of his chair. When he finally did, both of the guys hugged me and bombarded me with questions.

_What happened? Did you go to Klaus? What did he say? Are you okay? For good? Are you sure?_

"Guys, I'm fine." I said taking a seat. I watched the three boys take the seats across from me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited until they were all done talking. "I think it's time you guys tell me who Deucalian is. And who exactly you need to find." I observed as they all cringed at my words. "You guys had a life before I came down to Beacon Hills. I'm going to help you, whatever it is."

_It's the last thing I can do before Klaus comes for you guys_. I obviously kept that thought to myself. I was going to tell them, I had to. Just not now.

"So basically Scott and Isaac are part of this pack with another werewolf, Derek?" I asked Stiles as we walked to his jeep. I didn't feel like spending tonight alone so Stiles and I were going to hang out and watch movies. Normal teenager stuff.

"And don't forget Derek's crazy uncle Peter who we killed but then Lydia brought back to life. There's also Cora, Derek's sister, who is also a werewolf." he said a little too excited about the last part.

"What a surprise.." I said under my breath. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Deucalion and his pack of Alpha's."

"Alphas?"

"Yep. They're all alpha's. There are the twins, the ones who attacked you at the woods and Kali. She's always barefoot and she honestly scares the hell out of me." Stiles said shuddering. "Also, our English teacher is the Darach."

"Darach? What the hell is that?"

"She performs sacrifices. She's been kidnaping people and killing them to give her power. She wants enough power to kill the pack of Alpha's."

I groaned and tilted my head back. "Alright, I got it. Now, who do you guys need to find?"

As soon as the words left my mouth the usual hyperactive Stiles left too. I watched him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. Avoiding my eyes he began to speak.

"The Darach...she has my dad, Scott's mom, and Allison's dad hostage. She's planning to use them as her final sacrifice."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Stiles.

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier? What the hell, Stiles? This is all of you guys' family on the line here!"

"Elena, calm down. Don't you think we know that? We have a plan. At least I hope Scott has a plan." he said in a strangely calm voice considering the current circumstances.

"And when is this grand plan happening?"

"Right now." he said checking the time on his phone.


End file.
